Joseph Rodgers
Lt. Gen. Joseph Rodgers was the commanding officer of the Imperial Army forces stationed in Seattle. He grew up in Brooklyn alongside Erik Jensen and later Vinnie Donatelli Jr. As a child, Joe would often pull pranks to which Erik would often take the blame for. Rodgers has been described as extremely friendly even going as far as to refuse to file assault and attempted murder charges against Vinnie despite Davin Felth asking him to do so. Joe served as the commanding officer of Imperial Army forces in his hometown of New York City from 2007 to 2016. Remnant Service First contact His first contact with the Empire came when he and his friends were introduced to Tevin Felth by Kelly. After this Rodgers and his friends began helping Felth adjust to living on Earth. "The Crew" as Felth would later refer to Rodgers and his friends came in handy when they provided assistance to Felth and the group of Imperials he was with creating enough distraction for Kyp Durron to sneak into the building undetected. For their part, Rodgers and his crew were offered positions within the Empire. Much like most Imperials, they would take civilian jobs until anti-Imperial feelings were buried by the citizens of Earth. Full-time Rodgers would later take a full-time position within the Empire at his current rank when while working as a paramedic, he was shot by a deranged person. The lead detective working the case was quick to blame it on his wife Jessica much to the dismay of Bryan Khayman. Rodgers was now second-in-command to Dave Gonzalez. Commanding officer When Gonzalez was transferred to Los Angeles, Rodgers became the commanding officer for New York. Although worried at first, due to the bad press generated by Richie Terrik in particular, he would later settle into a normal pace often playing host to Khayman's very active twin sons. In 2016, he transferred himself to a new post in Seattle where he had been assisting in setting up a new base of operations leaving New York under the command of a newly promoted Tevin Felth. Command style Rodgers often takes a lax approach to commanding his troops. He prefers to allow Khayman to settle issues within his ranks. Although he once ordered the 501st to stop working after he discovered that the troops had worked for 96 hours without a rest period and ordered Richie Terrik to leave Miguel Chavez alone after numerous calls were made from Richie's residence to Miguel after the shooting incident. He later found out Tyler had in fact made those calls to check on Miguel's well-being. Rodgers also has refused to grant a discharge to a corporal who often claimed to be Palpatine and later resorted to other even more ridiculous stunts such as wearing dresses, practicing voodoo on Rodgers, faking family emergencies usually involving pregnant or dying relatives, and attempting to ride a hang-glider off the roof of the building after Khayman's death at the hands of Darth Sidious. His son (Noah Rodgers) claimed that Joe spent more time focusing on interior decorating, bunk inspections, and gardening then dealing with the day to day affairs of the Seattle Command to which Josh Myers claimed that Noah left out looking at centerfolds. Noah also stated that in Seattle, Joe continued his habit of threatening to have people sent to the non-existent for the smallest of mistakes after having them court-martialed and/or shot. Death In 2019, Rodgers was returning from a conference on Bastion when his shuttle was attacked by ships belonging to the First Order. While details of the attack are currently unknown, it is known that all aboard the shuttle including Rodgers and his wife were killed after the wreckage was found and brought aboard the Star Destroyer Chimaera after being found by the Ghost and confirmed by Galen Marek as Rodgers' shuttle. Personal life Rodgers is married to his wife Jessica who currently works alongside Kelly in the crime lab. The couple had two children {Noah and Tori) and last lived in Seattle. Rodgers was very close to his mother Elizabeth who works for the city as a medical examiner. Rodgers was an avid hockey fan and often wore hockey jerseys around the office. He was also a fan of classic TV shows and often compared Remnant personnel to characters from these shows, such as calling his clerk and comparing the then-warden of the Imperial Detention Center in New York to . Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Imperial officers